Battle of the Stars
by Miki'sLittleSoul
Summary: A enemy long forgotten returns to turn the peaceful universe into utter chaos and under his control. Join the Crown masters, Star Beings and more on the mission to put a stop to this reign of terror. Other OC's Needed. (Discontinued)
1. The Beginning

**Hi viewers! It's me! I'm back with a story which I am going to be updating as well as my Dares one. I has been SO desperate to do this! I hopes u like it!**

Battle of The stars

Chapter 1: The Beginning

A dragon swooped through the shadows of space, her eye like wings flapped slowly, showing she was in no hurry. In the distance another was flying towards her. This one was black with orange eyes gleaming within the darkness it flew in.

"Shadowstrike!" it called, the Wevryn (**A/N: Sorry if spelt wrong, I can't spell it)** Shadowstrike, looked at the direction of the voice. Shadowstrike then flew to the source.

"Koru? What is it?" Shadowstrike asked the other one, Koru,

"Can you go to Popstar? I was going there myself but I'm worried about my daughter. Can you please go?" Koru asked, and with a nod of her head, Shadowstrike flew to Popstar, she knew who Koru wanted her to fetch, Kirby.

Popstar: Cappy Town

Cappy Town was filled with the laughter of the children. Kirby and his friends, Tuff, Honey, Spikehead and Iroo was running around playfully, while Kirby's star warrior dragon, Shusiana (**Shus- ee- ana)** was watching them to make sure they weren't getting into any trouble. Tiff was sat by the Tree in the centre of the small Village, reading a book which she was currently interested in.

Then above this calm settlement came a brilliant flash, then a symbol appeared in the air, it had a line at the bottom, then a line with a lump in the centre at the top. (Aka: the Libra symbol). A dragon swooped through. This dragon had wings instead of front legs. On those wings looked like Fearful eyes, which could strike fear into those with hearts of stone, and on the ends of both looked like sharp blade, possibly made to look like teeth. The tail was also in the shape on a nasty looking blade, with looked like steel.

The dragon landed. Shusiana seemed to know this dragon.

"Emma Shadowstrike!" she called with glee. The dragon seemed to smile,

"Hello Shusiana. It's been quite a while since I last saw you." Shadowstrike said, then her face turned stern and serious, "But this isn't the time. Koru told me to bring you the Star Kingdom."

Shusiana looked at her blankly, "Why?" she asked. Shadowstrike sighed and shrugged her wings. Shusiana then turned to Kirby. "You ready to go Kirby?" Kirby gave a happy 'Poyo' to say yes, and then he ran and hopped into her back.

"Meta Knight, Sword, Blade and Falcon are already there. So let's go." Shadowstrike took off and the Portal had reappeared. Then all three swooped through, leaving everyone else calling after them.

Star Kingdom

The Star Kingdom was just in sight as they arrived. The large Castle could actually be seen from miles off since it was so bright and large, just like a star.

"There here!" a voice called, the three of them looked down to see Starship waving at them.

"SHADOW!" a small voice shouted and then a little black blur could be seen flying into Shadowstrike's crest.

"Hello Smok." Shadowstrike giggled at the small happy dragon. Smok was a miniature version of Koru, well… apart from the eyes.

They landed and Shadowstrike 'transformed' into her Human form. But hers was a little different. She had short brown hair, a cape which could turn into wings and a Star Bow and Arrow, which could pierce anything that was evil, also wearing armour.

Everyone which they knew was also there; Falcon, Meta Knight, Sword and Blade Knight, Lightness, Darkness, Saluna, Lifeair, Starship, Lor Stardragon, Darkro, Landia, Koru, Smok (who was currently still on Emma), Magolor, Marx and the two sister Ships, Lor Starcutter and Lor Shinecutter.

Kirby hopped of Shusiana's back and stood beside her. Falcon gave a smile at her Yellow friend, who smiled back. But Emma didn't seem too pleased.

You see, like all Star Beings, she could sense is danger and evil was roaming in space, galaxies and the whole universe they were in. but she felt a more… Evil feeling.

"Lor." Emma started, seeing that the Queen Crown Master was looking away from everyone, "Whats going on? Why did you want everyone?"

Lor Stardragon sighed, "Well. He has returned."

**There we go the first Chappie! Yay! At last I can start typing the rest of the Chapters because I kind of know where they are first heading to find Him.**

**Who is the Him? Is this fella the one Lor is so worried about? Stay around to find out!**


	2. Lor's Legend

Chapter 2: Lor's Legend

Everyone except Emma, Koru and Smok started talking.

"Don't mind me asking but. Who is… He?" Emma asked.

Lor Stardragon sighed. "Well… let me tell you that this, He, was a foe which me and both the Star-Shines battled." She looked the way of the Lor Starcutter and Lor Shinecutter.

Lor Starcutter was White and Blue, with a large yellow Star stamped onto the Bow. Three blue ores lay at each side. Two large, white wings on the Stern on each side, the Port and Starboard **(A/N: I know these names because my Nan and Granddad live on a boat). **A mast placed on the top. The Lor Shinecutter was the same but a little different. She had Red and Orange designs the same as her twin, her ores were red, Her Wings were orange. Generally, a red and orange version of the Starcutter.

"Why is this… enemy worrying you so much?" Koru asked, he was sitting next to Darkro.

Lor was silent for a while before answering, "Let me tell you when We first defeated and banished him…" Lor sighed before beginning.

**Lor Stardragon's tale:**

Years ago, on the Planet of Strailiana (**A/N: Made it up)**, a young Star Warrior Dragon sat, looking down at the large city below her on her balcony. She sighed, the dragoness was bored, nothing to do in the castle. All she wanted was to play outside, make friends and well… have fun! But since the Guards want to keep her inside she was over the maximum of bored.

"Lor?" called someone from inside, it was her mother. The young dragoness, Lor, turned to see her mother standing in her '_all and glory'_.

"Yes mother" Lor sighed before turning around to look back outside.

"I would like you to come with me to somewhere. I think your old enough now to see and understand it." Lor's mother started to walk out, Lor then turned and followed.

They approached a building, not the same size as there castle but still, it was close. As they walked through, she had thrown away that thought, it was larger on the inside, like those time dimension things her mother told her about, a Tardis was it called?

Anyway, they wandered down the hall to a LONG flight of stairs, Lor sighed, she hated climbing stairs, mind you, that's the only thing she saw in the castle. When they got un near the top, at the end of the corridor, Lor noticed… a crown.

"This my child," began her mother, ", is the Queen Crown. One of the three legendary crowns left in this Galaxy."

Lor stared at it, she felt… drawn to it, like it was supposed to be hers. She went to touch the case around it, but stopped by her mother, which startled her.

"No my dear, I do not know if you are the next to claim this crown. If you wear it, it could kill you." This made Lor shudder,_ 'Death by a crown, yikes!' _she thought. Then they both went out, leaving Lor Stardragon to wonder what to do.

As the days past, Lor had been sneaking out the castle sometimes to see the Queen Crown, but always looked at it, course she got spotted a few times but she always continued until she managed to sneak past the guards, which was quite hard if you live in a well-populated place.

After 2 months, the guards had been extra twitchy and very, well, strange. They were on very high alert, and the look-out towers that where rarely used where filled with guards, meaning Lor couldn't sneak out of the castle to the place the Queen Crown was, the hall she had found out, was called _The Hall of Legend_, and not only did it have the Queen Crown and its past wearers, but past users of the other two crowns the Death and Master Crowns. And other legendary hero's in paintings, half of which Lor didn't know. There was also a lower section, with pictures and statues of villains that the hero's and Crowns had battled, faced, and defeated. The young Dragoness was very impressed with the place.

But she was wondering, why had the guards become on such high alert? But she felt like she HAD to get out again since she got into the habit of doing so. So, she went down to the very bottom floor, which was filled with more guards than outside! But she continued anyway, venturing down to the cellar, she slid a few stones away from a loose part of wall, revealing a passage way. She knew what she was doing because she had done it plenty of times before. But when she got out, that's when everything went totally wrong.

Lor noticed everyone panicking, screaming and yelling in fear at… what was that? There was black round things with an eye filling its whole front face, its back part was all round and bumpy. Then she heard a horrific roar above her, startling her.

Lor turned to see a sphere like attack coming for her, she gasped and ran away from it as quick as she could, and whoever fired it probably wanted her dead, but once again stopped in her tracks as it floated down in front of her. This… thing, (Think about it similar to Magolor Soul Form but a little different) was after her. It was pitch black, with wings sprouting from its back, and an eye filling its front body like those other things she saw before it attacked her.

Lor froze in fear as it raised a clawed hand, only to be rammed away by her mother. Then her mother yelled,

"LOR! Go to the place where the Two Cutters are! They will help you! Don't worry about me!"

Lor Stardragon, then gasped as her mother was easily struck down, but not dead, and then ran for the place. The sacred place of the Star- Shine cutters.

When she arrived, she was out of breath, panting heavily, but had made it. She saw the two Lor Cutters. The Starcutter and Shinecutter, still as a stone, on the ground, there colours didn't glow, meaning they were at rest. As the young princess came closer, a brilliant, blinding flash filled the place in front of her. When Lor opened her eyes, the souls of the ships had appeared in front of her. (**A/N: The souls are Human forms)**

"Hello Princess" said one, she had a sky blue and white dress, her hair was yellow and a blue crown with a star atop her head, the Starcutter.

"We knew your mother would ask us for help." Said the other, she had a light orange and red dress, her hair was the same colour as Star, and a light red crown with a star in it was on her head, the Shinecutter.

"H… How?" Lor asked,

Both sisters replied at the same time, "We know many things, and you are a chosen one for the Queen Crown."

"Your mother has been telling us about you sneaking off to see it" Star said

"So we then told her what happens if the one chosen for it does." Shine finished.

"So… you say that…" the Sisters nodded. They needed the crown to defeat this foe. "But what is that… THING called?" Lor asked.

"His name is Maglor. He is a very well-known fellow,"

"He, before, helped your mother. Melissa and Maglor where very good friends, but he turned against everyone one day."

"Now is the time to put a stop to this by your help Lor Stardragon. Go get the Queen Crown-"

"And meet us at his Location." And with that, the Starcutter and Shinecutter went back into their 'bodies' and flew away. Lor then ran to the place of the Queen Crown, this was now, or never…

The Starcutter and Shinecutter were busy battling Maglor when Lor arrived, but she was holding the crown.

"MAGLOR!" Lor growled, Maglor looked at her, noticing the Queen Crown in her jaws he prepared for what was to come.

Lor placed the crown on her head, pain seared through her body, she roared as the power of the crown filled her. Then a flash appeared around her, Maglor closed his eye, in an attempt to block out most of the light. When the light had vanished, Lor was a larger version of herself, but with the crown on her head. Lor then noticed something, where was her mother? Where was Melissa?

"_I'm sorry Lor; she's no longer with us. She's gone"_ came the telepathic voice of Starcutter, this really angered her, and Maglor killed her mother,

_He's gonna get it_, Lor thought, and took off, mouth wide with longer sharper teeth in it, aiming for his eye, but instead of attacking, they all vanished in a blink of an eye. They had been teleported. But where you may wonder. Well I can tell you that this place is called Another Dimension, place where you can quickly warp anywhere and stay if necessary, also home to Grand Doomer and his Flock.

Lor, Starcutter and Shinecutter where in heat of battle, in an attempt to destroy this foe. When they were all exhausted and felt they could take no more, Lor, Star and Shine used their Powers to banish Maglor, and as he was sent away, all they could hear was his roars of pain, anger and a gut feeling revenge.

When they had completed this, Lor noticed, no Shinecutter… Where had it gone?

**Present Moment**

"The Shinecutter had used her powers and herself to seal Maglor away."

Everyone was looking at Lor; all was silent until Emma broke it all.

"We need to get Help then, who knows what else he is capable of!" Emma exclaimed, a fist clenched. The Starcutter and Shinecutter seemed to agree, the made a whirring noise in response.

Lor nodded, "Very well." She turned around, her eye's filled with confidence and anger, "and we shall go to the neighbouring galaxy as soon as we are ready. Shusiana, Kirby, Meta Knight, Flacon, Sword Knight and Blade Knight, go back home to Dreamland, I shall send Emma to fetch you as soon as I can." Shusiana and Falcon created a portal back home, and with that, they went. They were soon going to battle this foe. The needed to prepare, this was going to be a very large battle of the stars…

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! DONE AT LAST :D I would like to thank PerfectPheonix, PerfectPheonixLPs and King Xeno for reviewing my story. And this is maybe thenext chapter if not the other, that I need OC's send them in, I shall decide when to.**

**See U later in the next chapter!**

**Note: I shall not be doing my Dares on for a while since I am desperate to do this.**


	3. With some Help and Explanation

**Ugh, this Authors note thingy is gonna be a while XI. Hello Everyone! I'm back with Chapter 3 of my Battle of the Stars thing. Updating has been slow but hey oh, who can blame me, I have school and limited time on my Computer , School Trips, a Thick headed Annoying person stabbing me in the back, and stuff…. Also the first part of the Chapter before they head off will be VERY CONFUSING I think) XI**

**WOOHOO 136 VEIWS! Didn't know my Story would be this popular in two chapters! It's surprised me a lot!**

**I would like to thank PerfectPhoenix, King Xeno, HetalianSwirlixStar, Forestspirit of Thunderclan, DrobotExtreme, Cloey22 and JustOne for their OC'S and mkmkmk, Forestspirit of Thunderclan and PerfectPhoenix for following and Favoriting this story! And because of everyone's little confusion and an um a Review that made me a little angry I have had to change Maglor's name (This one is now the Nickname) the real name I will tell you when you start Reading It is mentioned straight away. And plus it'll save confusion. And at the end of this chapter, I'll list down whose OC has Join in. Also on my Deviant art, I'm doing a OC Draw Project, if u wanna ask what my Oc's (list on my Bio) look like, just ask me and I'll draw.**

**NOTE: MAGOLOR IS NOT THE ENEMY! I WOULD NEVER DO IT BECAUSE HE'S MY FAVORITE CHARACTER! :D Also, Landia is what she was like before Kirby and Co defeated her.**

**NOTENOTE: Lor Starcutter and Shinecutter- referred to just Star-shine's, Starcutter, Shinecutter and the Cutters. Lor Stardragon- Referred to Lor.**

**NEW OC(S): Fairea- Fairy, with Lor Starcutter. Star Wing- a bird made from star dust. Poliono- Griffin, Flare- Phoenix, With Lor Shinecutter.**

**Cloey22's is appearing next Chapter, and JustOne's the one after that, I have the PERFECT things for them!**

**Anyway. So, let's begin shall we?**

Chapter 3: With some Aid and Explanation

**Still in the Star Kingdom Hall**

As soon as everyone except Lor Stardragon, Landia and Darkro left, Lor let out a sigh, the memory was still lying in her mind, and it always haunted her. All was silent until Darkro spoke,

"Why didn't you tell them his real name Lor?" he questioned,

"They need to know!" All four of Landia's heads spoke at the same time. Once again Lor sighed before replying,

"Frightwing's nickname has seemed to have stuck to me. My daughter makes me wonder if my mother acted the same as her around our now know threat, (**A/N: Sorry if that sounds confusing, I didn't know how to put it: I) **when they were younger. Some of them do know his real name though." Lor sighed, and gazed out of a nearby window. Death Crown and Master Crown thought, until they both realized what she meant.

Frightwing was Magolor ancestor (**My mind is so weird DX)**

Popstar: Dreamland- Cappy Town outskirts

When the six Star Warriors arrived home; Tiff, Tuff, Bandanna Dee, and surprisingly, Dedede, and Escargoon were all stood there, they clearly weren't impressed when they followed the Dragon through the portal.

"Shusiana!" Tiff growled at the yellow and gold dragon angrily, her face clearly showing she was very mad, "why did you go with that… thing?!"

"Emma Shadowstrike is a Star Warrior. And if it was from the Star Kingdom, it had to be important." Shusiana explained. Meta Knight continued,

"You see. A very dangerous enemy has returned from banishment, to take over the Universe. We came back just for a while to explain to you all what is going on." After a little silence, Dedede gave a haft- hearted laugh.

"Well, I suppose we'll –"He was cut off his little speech by a Falcon's black paw being shoved into his Beak,

"No. You and Bandanna Dee are staying here. It's for your own safety." The Black Dragon stared at King Dedede in the eyes to conform what she said. She then removed her paw then went back to sit by Meta Knight, then whispered something, but too quiet for anyone else to hear. Bandanna Dee then huffed,

"Guys, we defeated Magolor and loads of other enemy's! Why can we-"

"Because Maglor-"

"Frightwing" Meta Knight corrected Shusiana, who then looked, including everyone else, at Meta Knight with confusion, "That's his real name. Maglor is his nickname; he changed it to Frightwing when he got hold of the Mirrored Master Crown. Unlike Magolor, he was able to control its power and thus, control what he did. But one day he turned against everyone." Silence followed when Meta Knight had finished. Before another word was spoken, Meta Knight, Sword, Blade and Falcon all started walking towards the direction of Castle Dedede.

"Where are you going?" Dedede asked suspiciously,

"To the battleship Halberd." Falcon said, Turing her head round to face him, "We might need it. You never know, we might need it just in case." Then continued to follow her comrades.

A few minutes later, the Halberd arrived at their last Location, and as it arrived, so did Shadowstrike, who this time didn't land.

"Hey Guys! It's time to head to the Next Galaxy!" She called. And with a nod, Shusiana took herself and Kirby onto the Halberd and then set off Back to the Star kingdom

**Star Kingdom: Courtyard/ Take off Point.**

As they arrived back, they saw everyone getting ready to go. Supplies were being loaded onto the Starcutter and Shinecutter, who, just by looking at the way the ores where angled, where annoyed by this for some reason. Lor, Landia and Darkro were also preparing in their own way; in other words, preparing for the Warp-Flight. Warp- Flight is, well, Warping or Teleporting while flying, since the closest planet was far away to actually fly to normally, they had to teleport there.

When everyone was ready, coordinate locations confirmed and lots of other little things, they were off. Shadowstrike loved warping through her own portal, then again who didn't? The rush of Galactic and unknown wind rushing past her made her happy and glad to remember that she was a Star Being.

**Neighbouring Galaxy- Typhlanaic: Location- Outside its own Kingdom**

As they arrived, and meeting Emma Shadowstrike's ridiculously hyper friend, Alice Cloudeh, they landed. Alice and Emma returned to their Human Warrior forms. Alice Cloudeh was wearing a Shirt which was all white, her hair was light Blond and atop her head was a Fez, and in front of this little accessory, was a small but just see able horn plonked right in the centre of her head. On her back was a pair of little chibi like wings, these looked unable to lift her off the ground but could, she was also wearing Light blue Jeans and Blue Boots.

"Well where here." Lor smiled, she hadn't seen her friend for a very long time. It made her happy just thinking about seeing Poliono again.

"Your Highness, can me, Lightness, Darkness and Shusiana come with you?" Falcon asked who was eager to see what it was like inside this new domain. Lor chuckled and nodded. And, said four followed the Queen Crown Owner inside the castle, leaving everyone else, unfortunately outside with the very talkative Alice.

Inside, the four young Star Warrior dragons gazed around the halls there were walking in with wonder and amazement. Pictures and statues stood and hung at every corner, they were all different, some pictures and statues where of the Galaxy's past Galaxy Defender warriors and leaders, while others where just random, but in a pretty way.

As they reached the throne room, a voice was head behind them, which shouted happily, "Lor! How good it is to see you again!" They all turned around to see what looked like an Overgrown Griffin, in fact, it was a Griffin.

"Hello Poliono. It's good to see you too. I assume you got my request letter from Star Wing." Lor replied, the griffin, Poliono, nodded and on cue, a Bird made from star dust landed nearby Falcon.

"Come. I'll show you were all my warriors are currently." Poliono then skipped of in front, everyone followed. As they walked, he asked Questions about Lor's 4 Companions, and the other two crown masters.

When they got there, the Griffin opened the door to reveal all of his warriors. Falcon, Lightness, Shusiana and Darkness all looked in a stunned way. For there was quite a lot, more in their home galaxy, in fact WAY more!

Somewhere dragons, while others where Puffballs and Waddle Dees and Humans, and many others just all over the place!

Then, as if out of nowhere, a Black dragon popped in front of Falcon, who was terrified by the sudden appearance,

"HI!" The dragon squeaked happily. The dragon was black, with Purple details, one leg was Purple, one was Green, one was Light Blue and one was red. And her wings were also the same. Her eyes where Light blue too.

"Uh… Hi? Do I know you from somewhere?" Falcon asked, the dragon looked familiar to her,

"Yes! I'm Eagle's friend Falcon! Gosh your memory is really bad!" She teased, Falcon then realized who this dragon was. Nala! While the two talked happily together; Shusiana had noticed three Puffballs and a Waddle Dee walking towards them. Said dragon used her wing to nudge Lightness, who then looked at the direction she was facing.

"Hey! Are you here for help?" The golden coloured Puffball asked. This puffball also, on her back, has Zero Two type of wings colours of white and yellow, with Purple eyes and Brown feet, along with Silver shoes.

Lightness spoke up, "Yes, Lor was wondering if anyone wanted to help us with someone…" the last part she got a little quite, but the four who had walked up to they still heard the full sentence.

The second puffball, a dark blue one, nodded his head (or body), "We heard." He said. "Name's Phoenix." Phoenix has bright yellow feet, red eyes with a black star in between them. On his back was a mask with a four way hole like Galactic Knights mask, also with a few white feathers poking out the sides.

"I'm Golden Leaf!" The Golden Puff with the Zero Two type wings said, hovering just off the ground.

"And I'm Crystal." Said the last puffball, she was light blue, with Dark blue Shoes and Bat Wings. Strapped to her back was a Spear and on her side in a hilt was a sword.

**Meanwhile, outside…**

Saluna and Lifeair, along with Emma Shadowstrike (still in dragon form), stared at the Gates there friends had entered. They were very quiet, unlike their companions behind them, some at least.

Starcutter and Shinecutter where playing cards, Star looked unimpressed for she kept loosing. While Fairea and Flare watched them. Koru was being climbed all over by Smok, who was giggling happily and playfully. Darkness and Lightness were just chatting with a few others. And Cloudeh you're possibly wondering? Well she was just yapping next to a clearly annoyed Shadowstrike.

"Should we go in and help?" Saluna asked, Lifeair turned to her,

"No, give them a little longer. They should be out soon anyway." Lifeair replied. They heard a growling behind them,

"Well!" Darkness hissed in annoyance. "They better hurry up! Frightwing has probably taken over another planet by now!"

As the chatter beside Shadowstrike commenced, she stared at the door, "_They should be out any time now…_" she thought. At that moment, the gates opened, and out came there friends and a few others. Emma perked up a bit when she noticed some more Star Warriors that were… human, like and similar to her. Everyone who waited outside turned it same direction there friends had entered. Cloudeh on the other hand, spazzed quietly upon noticing something on one of the ones.

"He…. HE HAS A FEZ!" She squealed happily, her dragon/human friend sighed in annoyance… again.

"Alice, shut up…" She sighed.

"Everyone." Falcon began, "I would Like you to meet our new Occupants of our group." She looked towards the others who had followed behind her.

One of the three Puffball's stepped forward to introduce himself, clearly one of the more braver ones. This Puffball was Dark Blue, with Bright Yellow feet, Black star in-between his red eyes and on his back was strapped a mask, hiding his white, feathery wings. "Name's Phoenix. I know two of your companions in your little group." Kirby and Meta Knight perked up at this comment, for they knew him from quite a long time ago. Phoenix Stepped back into the group.

Another Puffball spoke up. "Hi! My names Crystal!" She exclaimed happily. She had a much lighter blue body than Phoe did, and had dark blue feet, with Bat wings similar to Meta Knight's. Strapped to her side, was a sword with a sapphire in the Hilt, and on her back was a Spear, with looked pretty sharp indeed.

The final Puff waved happily. "My names Golden Leaf, but you can just call me Golden. Just be glad your not my enemies!" She gave a cold glare at the others on the last sentence, making them flinch a bit…

"_Never let looks Decieve you…"_ Shinecutter and Starcutter thought.

Golden Leaf was a gold coloured Puffball, with brown feet with Silver boots, and had wings similar to Zero Two, and lilac eyes. On her back was a Yellow Coloured Scythe with a pink ribbon and Star Decorations near the blades.

The Black Dragon who was stood closest to Falcon smiled as she introduced herself, "Hi! My names Nala! I'm a good friend of Falcon's, and I also have four elements!"

The only Waddle Dee in the group then piped up. "I'm Thuggle Dee, but just call me Thugly… and don't get on my bad side" He didn't look at the group once, he just had his paws crossed and his eyes closed. He was just A Light Green colour with Brown Shoes.

Two of the Humans smiled at the group and one of these had the Fez Cloudeh was so… excited about. The Boy was the first to speak, "Heyo! I'm Tom Hughes! And this is Elizabeth Nova!" He gestured to his female companion beside him. Tom wore a Green cape, Orange Shirt and Black Trousers. He had a Sword and shield strapped to his Back. Elizabeth wore an Orange Cape with a bomb imprinted in the centre, she wore a Red shirt saying 'BOMBS RULE!' with a bomb above it. And Black jeans. Strapped to her back was what looked like a Rocket Launcher, a very heavy and big one to be exact.

The final one to introduce herself wore black jeans, shirt and very hard looking running shoes. Her Hair was short and very black, along with some purple streaks. Her Dark Purple eyes glared at one sword wieldier in the group she was facing, Meta Knight. "I'm Juilie, but just call me Black" She huffed. And then walked towards Meta Knight, and getting right into his face before hissing, "Don't think of doing any funny business with me, you got that KNIGHT?!"

Meta Knight walked away from her a bit, clearly startled by her sudden outburst, before replying "of course." And walked towards the Halberd. Black's friends gave a nervous chuckle.

"She doesn't like Knights. Sorry about that." Tom chuckled nervously. And then was chatting to Alice, who was clearly entranced by the fact the both wore Fez's.

The Introductions were cut short by Fairea suddenly panicking, "Guys! I don't mean to interrupt but I think I can detect Frightwing and his minions in Another Dimension at Halcandra!"

The Starcutter, Shinecutter and Magolor both flinched and panicked at this, for Halcandra was their home. Shadowstrike stood up,

"Let's get going then! We don't have time to waste!" The Newcomers got into the Halberd and then they all set off to Another Dimension.

On the East Island of Halcandra, in one home, a small Halcandrian cowered in fear behind a sofa.

"_OH no… Nononononono! What's going on?! Why is the Dark Matter here?!"_ She thought fearfully, her yellow eyes turning into a amber colour with every moment, _" And more or less…. WHERE'S MAGOLOR?!_"

**HOLY NOVA! IVE NOT UPDATED THIS IN FOREVER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I've been stupidly busy.**

**And Keep sending in your Oc's! I'm sure I'll need more!**


End file.
